Terra Returns
by vinnie the geek
Summary: What happened to Terra? Is the prim schoolgirl really her? How did she reawaken? All will be made clear...click on this story.


Hello, friend readers/reviewers!

(Brain: ...!?...sigh)

I like this idea, but have been stalled with writer's block lately. Your uplifting, overly-sweet, sexy, patronizing and/or fawning reviews will be much appreciated, purely as brain-food, of course.

(Brain: How insulting. Kiss my stem...)

As usual, your comments and suggestions are most welcome.

(Brain: The most kiss-ass are most welcome...)

Thanks for your support.

On to the story!

* * *

(Insert story below this line.)

* * *

"And why, exactly, did talking to this former acquaintance make you feel uncomfortable?" 

Silence greeted the question, elongated to become a prolonged gap in the conversation, eventually causing the questioner to grow uncomfortable, although it was hardly a unique occurrence. The kindly woman peered at her young charge over the top of tiny reading glasses, perched on the very end of her aquiline nose.

"I didn't say I was uncomfortable," the girl quickly snapped. She breathed in, deeply, and continued speaking, in a more civil tone. "I was afraid—terrified. I—I was scared of losing control..."

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to put words in your mouth. I was simply rephrasing your statement in neutral terms, for my own benefit." It was easy to lie, and even more easily justified, for the middle-aged woman. Leading the conversation, even conscious manipulation of it, was a common tactic, and one that she used skillfully.

The girl sighed. "I really don't want to talk about this today." She swiveled her head, turning to look straight at the face of her inquisitor, for the first time today.

"Hmmm." The handsome, red-headed woman deliberately placed her small pad on the table next to her, carefully placing the pen in a certain fashion on top of the pad. She returned the challenging stare. "The reason you are here is to discuss precisely that subject which does not interest you today."

"I did not say I was not interested in talking about it. I said I feel..." She abruptly interrupted herself mid-sentence, flushing slightly.

The fleeting emotion that had touched her face had not gone unobserved, however. Judith made a mental note of it, and proceeded to drive the exchange. "I can see that the subject is one that is highly charged, emotionally, for you. That is why you are here. Let's approach this from a slightly different direction. Tell me more about the boy."

"I—he—I like him. I used to like him. I—still like him." The girl stumbled over her words, clearly wanting to tell someone about her feelings, but worried, lest she not make herself clearly understood. "I used to know him. I don't exactly recall, but I have a real strong feeling that I used to know him. I know it."

"Another fragment of your past-life recollections?"

"Yes. I felt like I belong with him...but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

The girl was relaxing a bit, no longer looking at the doctor, who allowed a small smile at the observation. "I don't know. Bad—things."

"Do the bad things threaten you, or him?"

"I do...I mean, him. Him and me." A hesitation, as if the girl was deciding something. "I don't want to hurt him."

Judith's pale peach-colored eyebrows rose inquisitively at this last confession. "You represent a threat to the young man?" She phrased her next question very carefully. "Are you afraid to hurt him emotionally? If he is more than just a casual acquaintance..."

"I don't know. I really don't know." She screwed up her face, in an expression of intense concentration. "I just feel like I am a danger to him, and I don't want to be. I don't know why. But the feeling is so intense. So—uncomfortable, to borrow your word."

"Very good. It's very helpful for you to express yourself fully." Judith rose gently from her reading chair. "I am afraid that's all we have time for today. I'll see you Thursday, Taryn."

* * *

"How was your session today, dear?" 

"Okay, I guess." Taryn frowned.

"I guess that means you don't want to talk about it?" Her mother smiled, wryly.

"Mmmm..." She spun on her heel, heading to her bedroom, but stopped just short of the doorway. "Mom? Are you and dad really my parents?"

"Of course, darling. What a funny thing to ask." Karol Marks smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Why would you think otherwise? Did Doctor Perry say something that got you thinking today?"

"It's just...nothing."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded the dark girl, who was standing, arms crossed on her chest, eyes narrowing at the green-skinned boy in front of her. "Robin will kill you, if he finds you've been messing with his laptop." 

"Don't worry, he won't be back for a few hours." He mumbled something uncomplimentary to his leader under his breath. Raven heard him perfectly.

"If you really feel that way about it, you should tell leader boy. Have some guts, BB."

"Eeek! You heard that?" The changeling sweat-dropped.

Raven waved him off. "Don't worry. Not my business. But if you need help, you could ask me."

"Really? You'll help me? I didn't think that anyone believed that I saw Terra. I need help trying to find out about her." His brows knitted, as he pondered. "I mean, investigating that girl I found that resembles Terra."

"You don't need to explain to me. You saw what you saw. I—felt something, too." She pursed her lips. "But--"

Beast boy jumped up, and gave Raven a big hug. "Thanks, Rae—I love you!" His sudden realization of what he had just done and said resulted in a nice rosy coloration of his skin, which contrasted nicely with the dark aura emanating from the hug-ee. He released her hastily, withdrawing to what he hoped to be a safe distance. "Sorry," he pouted.

"Never mind." Raven shook off the angry glow. "If you would allow me to finish, however; I was going to tell you not to get your hopes up too much." She was thoughtful for a moment. She didn't want to break the news to him in a harsh manner. _But if I break it to him gently, not only would I be out of character; but BB might not even hear me...why the hell should I care, anyway?_

"Terra's statue is not missing, BB. The department of public works moved it, so people would stop going into the caverns." She tried to arrange her face to what she thought would be a concerned look, but wasn't sure she was succeeding.

"Oh..."

_Poor thing looks like he could cry, _thought the strangely empathetic dark girl. "But that doesn't mean that you didn't see her. Let's get to work looking for that girl you saw at the catholic academy."

* * *

"How is my pet project coming along, Judith dear?" 

"She is recalling more, but still resisting. I'm going to suggest hypnotic regression at our next session."

"Good. I am a patient man, but even my patience is not endless."

"I will do my best, sir."

"Yes, I have no doubt about that, my dear."

* * *

"I can't believe you ditched us to go with that freak." 

"I didn't ditch you, and he's not a freak—he's one of the Teen Titans."

"He's still a freak," Debbie continued, "and you didn't meet us for study. If that isn't ditching us..."

"Don't be so harsh," Cathy interrupted. "You know she's been having a bad time, with those weird dreams and stuff."

"He seemed really sure that he knew me, and I thought that maybe he could help," said Taryn.

"Help you get your pants off, you mean."

"That's really retarded, Debbie. I can't believe I know you. Don't listen to her, 'Rin. I think she just got her first period."

"Shut up, you ho!"

"Coming from you, Deb-deb, that's not much of an insult," grinned Taryn. "But seriously, guys, I'm sorry I spent so much time with him. You guys are my best friends ever, and that won't change."

"Sure, whatev'. Just don't forget to study for the math test tomorrow. I got to go—my mom is having a cow because dinner is ready and I didn't set the table."

"Bye Deb," said Taryn, laughingly.

"Laters, ho-bag."

"Yeah—love you too Kat-butt."

"Hey, Rin, now that miss PMS is off-line, tell me; did Jimmy ask you to the dance yet?"

"Yes—not that it's any of your business," Taryn said jokingly.

"So what did you say? Come on, I'm dying here."

"I said no."

"What! Half of our class would gnaw off an arm to go with him. How can you say no? Besides, I thought you liked him."

"I don't know. I just doesn't feel right, now."

"What doesn't feel right? Hold it—what do you mean, 'now', Rin?" Cathy heard her own sharp intake of breath at the realization that she understood. "Don't tell me; this has something to do with that Beast guy, doesn't it?"

"It's Beast _boy. _And yeah, it does have something to do with him; maybe. Oh, I don't know. I don't know anything, anymore. Kat, I thought that I was starting to fit in; have a normal life. But everything is getting to be so messed up."

"Look, Tar, I'm no shrink, but I think you're doing fine. Just normal teenage stuff. You'll get over it. Why not tell Jimmy you want to go with him? Don't let that green kid ruin your fun. Hey—how about I come over after dinner, and we can watch some of the new videos I've downloaded?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"And don't think of your problems; they'll go away soon enough, you'll see."

"Sure." _If only you knew what my real problems are..._

* * *

Woo-hoo! 

I enjoyed that, so far. How about you?

Too bad I only have one more chapter in waiting...

I NEED INCENTIVE, PEOPLE.

(Brain: Please, won't you help? He's driving me crazy.)

Make me want to write more! (If, indeed, that is what you truly desire.)

Thanks for your reviews!

P.S. Don't forget to check my profile page for 'Review of the Week,' etc. (Yes, you too, Scooter.)


End file.
